A communication system using a mobile telephone which is carried out commonly at present is described with reference to FIG. 19 (A). FIG. 19 (A) shows an example of a communication system for effecting a communication in the mobile telephone.
In this communication system, a first mobile telephone 22 of a user A effects radio communication directly with a first base station 14 while a second mobile telephone 24 of a user B effects radio communication directly with a second base station 16. The first base station 14 is installed in a first radio zone 18 while the second base station 16 is installed in a second radio zone 20. Further, a control station 10 is installed with respect to the first and second radio zones 18, 20 to effect communication with the first base station 14 and the second base station 16.
When the communication is effected between the first mobile telephone 22 and the second mobile telephone 24, the first mobile telephone 22 calls out the second mobile telephone 24. This calling is effected when the first mobile telephone 22 transmits a telephone number of the second mobile telephone 24 to the first base station 14. The first base station 14 receives the calling from the first mobile telephone 22 together with the telephone number of the second mobile telephone 24. Subsequently, the first base station 14 notifies the control station 10 the calling from the first mobile telephone 22. This notification is executed at the same time when the first base station 14 transmits the received telephone number of the second mobile telephone 24 to the control station 10. The control station 10 retrieves positional information of the second mobile telephone 24 together with the received telephone number from a positional data base, not shown. The control station 10 notifies the second base station 16 the calling from the first mobile telephone 22 based on the detected positional information. The second base station 16 notifies the second mobile telephone 24 the received calling from the first mobile telephone 22. An incoming call by the second mobile telephone 24 is executed upon reception of this notification.
The second mobile telephone 24 notifies the user B having the second mobile telephone 24 the incoming call by producing a calling sound when receiving an incoming call. At this time, there is a case that the calling sound is sounded as a melody signaling the incoming call (hereinafter referred to as incoming call melody). The incoming call melody is a melody sound electronically produced by the mobile telephone based on musical piece data (hereinafter referred to as piece data) stored in the mobile telephone.
A data transaction of an incoming call melody between the first mobile telephone 22 and second mobile telephone 24 is described with reference to FIG. 19 (B).
With the communication system as described above, as shown in FIG. 19 (A), a musical piece server (hereinafter referred to as piece server) 12 is installed in the control station 10. A first row in FIG. 19 (B) shows steps 26 and 28 when downloading piece data from the piece server 12 while the user A uses the first mobile telephone 22 and the user B uses the second mobile telephone 24 so as to sound favorite incoming call melody through their mobile telephones 22, 24.
Step 26 relating to the first mobile telephone 22 in the first row of FIG. 19 (B) is first described. In the first mobile telephone 22, piece number is inputted by the user A. Thereafter, the first mobile telephone 22 transmits the inputted piece number to the first base station 14. Subsequently, the control station 10 receives the piece number via the first base station 14. In the control station 10, the piece server 12 retrieves a piece data base installed therein, not shown in FIG. 19 (A), and detects piece data corresponding to the piece number. The detected piece data is downloaded by the first mobile telephone 22 via the first base station 14.
In step 28 relating to the second mobile telephone 24 in the first row of FIG. 19 (B), a step for downloading of the piece data by the second mobile telephone 24 is the same as a step for downloading the piece data by the first mobile telephone 22. Accordingly, an overlapping explanation is omitted.
A second row of FIG. 19 (B) shows steps 30 and 32 in a case where the first mobile telephone 22 of the user A calls out the second mobile telephone 24 of the user B and the second mobile telephone 24 receives this calling and sounds an incoming call melody as a calling sound. The operations of the first mobile telephone 22 and second mobile telephone 24 in steps 30 and 32 are the same as those as described with reference to FIG. 19 (A). During the operation in the second row of FIG. 19 (B), the piece server 12 does not at all get involved with the operation so that the calling by the first mobile telephone 22 and the sounding of the incoming call melody by the second mobile telephone 24 in step 32 are respectively executed.
A third row of FIG. 19 (B) shows steps 34, 36, 38 in a case where the user A notifies the user B calling by himself or herself by sounding an incoming call melody through the second mobile telephone 24 using the first mobile telephone 22. The operations of respective mobile telephones 22, 24 and the operation of the communication system shown in FIG. 19 (A) in this data transaction are disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2001-60990.
In step 34 shown in the third row of FIG. 19 (B), the first mobile telephone 22 calls out the second mobile telephone 24. At this time, the first mobile telephone 22 transmits the telephone number of the second mobile telephone 24 together with a piece number. The control station 10 receives the telephone number of the second mobile telephone 24 and the piece number via the first base station 14 shown in FIG. 19 (A).
In step 36, in the control station 10, the piece server 12 retrieves and detects a piece data corresponding to the received piece number in accordance with steps as described in the first row of FIG. 19 (B). Further, the control station 10 detects the second mobile telephone 24 corresponding to the received telephone number in accordance with the step described with reference to FIG. 19 (A), and transmits the retrieved piece data to the second mobile telephone 24 via the second base station 16.
The second mobile telephone 24 notifies the user B an incoming call by sounding an incoming call melody based on the received piece data in step 38. That is, the user B can recognize the calling of the first mobile telephone 22 of the user A when hearing the incoming call melody. Meanwhile, if there exists piece data in the second mobile telephone 24 corresponding to the piece number specified by the user A, the second mobile telephone 24 sounds this piece data as an incoming call melody.
Although the sounding of an incoming call melody has been described with reference to the first to third rows of FIG. 19 (B), a variety of functions can be realized by the mobile telephone. For example, it is possible to realize a karaoke function by the mobile telephone and further it is possible to guide a usage of the mobile telephone by sounding a synthesized voice utilizing voice synthesis.
The karaoke function as described above can be realized by sounding a melody in the same operation as the operation for sounding an incoming call melody as described with reference to FIG. 19 (A) and FIG. 19 (B) and by displaying lyrics or text (or image) on a display at the same time when sounding the melody. However, in the conventional mobile telephone unit, a synthesized voice corresponding to the text is not sounded at the same time when sounding a melody. That is, the synthesis and sounding of a singing voice are not effected as the karaoke function in the same manner as the guidance as described above.
A voice used for a guidance and the like is generally synthesized by storing a human voice which is actually recorded by unit of a word or paragraph as text element data (hereinafter referred to as element data) and connecting these element data. The mobile telephone requires a large number of element data relating to a singing voice so as to synthesize the singing voice corresponding to the text and sounds the synthetic singing voice in the karaoke function set forth above. Considering a communication speed in a general mobile telephone, if element data relating to a singing voice is contained in piece data relating to an incoming call melody, it is difficult for the mobile telephone to download a large number of piece data containing the element data so as to sound the piece data.
There is considered a method, for solving the foregoing problems, of previously recording element data for synthesizing a singing voice corresponding to a text in a mobile telephone, and of storing the element data in a storage section of the mobile telephone. However, according to this method, all users must have a recording unit for recording a singing voice, and hence it is considered that this method is not practical solving means considering actual using conditions of such a mobile telephone.